The present invention relates to a mount for situating a sprinkler nozzle of a fire extinguishing system in an opening of a suspended ceiling system.
A wide variety of mounts for sprinkler nozzles are known in the art. For example, published German patent application no. DE 197 09 916 discloses a bridge comprised of a folded sheet-metal blank and fastened via connection elements, which also comprise a sheet-metal blank, to two girders, by inserting the connection elements into slots of the girder. The connection elements are screwed together with the sheet-metal blank in this state and they thus fix the bridge having the sprinkler nozzle attached thereto to two girders in a formfitting way.
In addition, a sprinkler mount is known from US-A 2002/066834, in which the bridge comprises a rectangular tube and is fixed to two girders running parallel to one another using a clamp, the clamp having a fastener to apply force to the bridge and at least one further fastener for clamping the clamp in relation to the girder. While the rectangular tube of US 2002/066834 has advantages in relation to the above folded sheet-metal blank for use as a bridge, because it is more stable, torsion resistant, and cost-effective, the disadvantages of the subject matter of US-A-2002/066834 are that the clamp must ensure the mutual fixing of bridge and girder via two or even three fasteners. This is disadvantageous above all if the position of the bridge must be changed or the bridge must even be removed entirely on location when the suspended ceiling system has already been mounted, because between two and six fasteners must be loosened for this purpose and subsequently tightened again. In addition, when the bridge is mounted, some of the fasteners are even covered by the girder or bridge and are thus difficult to access.
Further disadvantages exist in the subject matter of DE-A-197 09 916 because the mount may only be used with those girders which have the desired slotted recesses. In a similar way, the mount known from US-A-2002/066834 is also usable only for one type of girder, because the clamp must be tailored to a specific girder type to be able to fix the clamp to the girder using an associated fastener, while another fastener ensures the clamp is fixed to the bridge.